


The Violence

by DarthLuffy



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLuffy/pseuds/DarthLuffy
Summary: When Lara and Jonah had walked into her bar Abby had felt something in the back of her head, a warning that there was something dangerous about them. Turns out she was right, far more so than she would have believed.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	The Violence

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got around to playing Shadow of the Tomb Raider after like 3 years. Fun game. This is basically a couple of 'missing scenes' set from between Lara and Jonah showing up in Abby's bar and when they head to Paititi. Honestly this could have been a lot longer but I didn't want to spend too long working on it. So read, enjoy hopefully, and leave a comment. I like those. 
> 
> Edit: Fixed stupid double spacing Ao3 added.

**The Violence**

When they had first walked into her bar in the late afternoon she had thought something was off about them but hadn't been able to place what it was. The man was good looking, tall and heavy in a way that showed it was muscle not just fat. And the woman was gorgeous, like had been literally thrown into the mud and still come out looking like a model. But she also had a bow, a very expensive looking bow, strapped to her back and the man had something wrapped in what looked like a jaguar pelt across his. It was odd, and she hadn't heard about any new tour groups or visitors today and that made her curious... and a little wary.

Her caution seemed well warranted as they set down and the woman pulled a pistol from her waistband and placed it on the table, her eyes locking with her in what seemed to be a warning. Those eyes, they were hard, almost empty but then the man, Jonah she learned, said something and she turned her attention to him. She didn't miss the fact that he had a pistol tucked into the back of his pants as well but he was friendly and disarming in a way that few people were and she found herself offering them a place to stay before she had even really thought about it.

As the conversation between her and Jonah went on she noticed that the woman, Lara, had relaxed. Leaning back against her chair, she was watching them with a far softer gaze then what she had shown earlier, even as they third-wheeled her out of the conversation. Soon she found a way to dismiss herself, heading to the market to see if she could find some replacements for the things they had lost.

"You're friend isn't the most sociable, is she?" Abby asked, watching as the woman walked away, idly noticing that the back of the button up she had on over her shirt was a much darker color than the rest was, sweat she guessed.

"She's... not good with crowds." Jonah answered slowly, knowing that was one hell of an understatement. Given what had happened in Cozumel he had no doubt that she'd rather be far from any civilization right now. Less chance of innocents being killed

"If you say so." Abby replied, feeling that there was more to it but not wanting to press. She still couldn't believe that the two of them had been in a plane crash and just walked out of it. What kind of luck did they have?

"Oh, hey, now that I think of it most of your supplies and luggage should be near where your plane came down right? If you think you can point out close to where it was on a map then I can send some guys to salvage whatever they can. Provided you can pay of course." Abby suggested, having realized that they likely hadn't crashed too far from the village. And that they were able to walk here likely meant they were on this side of the river, so maybe they'd get lucky.

"Sure. Got a map?" Jonah responded, getting up and following Abby over to the bar while she searched for an old Porvenoir topography map of the local area. Showing it to Jonah he looked at it for moment, tracing along the road out of town and trying to estimate where they had run in to Trinity. Fortunately it looked like that had been along a side road, and the main should be clear. In fact if he was reading this right it looked like the main road actually passed pretty near where Lara had first made camp. Figures that they'd somehow miss it.

Drawing two circles on where he most likely guessed the plane wreckage to be he passed the map back to Abby. "Have them check those two spots. Tell them I'll pay $50 for every container they can bring back."

"Two? Did your plane split in half or something?" Abby asked, half joking before seeing Jonah give a somber nod. Again, how the hell had they survived? "Okay. I'll have them head out then. Why don't you go find you friend then I'll meet you the two of you at the market? We can go back to my place after that."

"Sounds good. If you want I can help with the cooking. I'd like to see how jaguar tastes with proper ingredients." Jonah said, picking the jaguar pelt pack off the ground and shrugging it back into place with a grunt. The guns they'd concealed inside weren't exactly light.

Abby just nodded at that before realizing what he actually said. "What? No, you are not cooking jaguar meat at my place." She yelled after Jonah, the man just turning and giving her a hearty laugh and a wave before walking into town.

He had just been joking, right? But that pelt had to have come from somewhere and if they hadn't had any food after the crash... huh, maybe he wasn't. She had to admit she was kind of curious to see how jaguar would taste, it wasn't something she'd had before. Moving over to the table she started to clean up before noticing a stain by the chair where Lara had been seated.

Grabbing a rag she went to wipe it up before noticing what it was. Blood, dark red and starting to congeal as it mixed with the dirt on the floor, but unmistakably blood. Unbidden the image of Lara's back popped into her head, Abby wincing as she realized that it hadn't been sweat that had drenched the back of her shirt but her own blood. God, what kind of wound would bleed that much? And how had the woman been able to just sit there and smile, much less walk around town, with that kind of wound?

Had she been injured in the crash? Or, and this was crazy, had it been that jaguar? It made some sense, why else would they have killed it, but it was just so insane. What kind of person got attacked by a jaguar and then asked about old ruins before seeking a hospital? The feeling she had felt when they first walked in returned and this time she could place it. Lara was dangerous, that's what she had felt, some sixth sense warning her that this woman was dangerous. Little did she know just how accurate that would prove to be.

* * *

Perhaps against her better judgment she had decided to let Lara and Jonah stay with her while they were in the village. If she was being honest with herself it was mostly for Jonah, the man having successfully charmed her, and Lara was just the price of doing business. Hopefully it wasn't one that she'd regret.

Jonah had been nice enough to cook for the three of them, making a truly delicious dish of fish and rice that she was shocked had come out of her kitchen. And no jaguar. She was pretty sure of that. The meal had been nice, Lara was quiet enough that she almost forgot she was there while chatting with Jonah. The young woman had been on her phone the entire night, studying photos she had taken of ruins while in the jungle, before leaving to take a shower. Abby had taken a minute to look over the notes she'd made once she'd left but none of it made sense to her.

The men she'd asked to check the plane wreckage had turned up around the same time Lara had left, with several containers they'd managed to find. Jonah took care of paying them, careful she noticed to not let them see how much money he actually had, and set about taking inventory of what they'd found. Oddly she noticed that one of the containers, a large one, close to four feet long, was set off to the side, placed next to the jaguar pelt bundle that she still hadn't seen what was inside of.

"Mind taking these to Lara?" Jonah asked, snapping her out of her observations. He was holding out a small bundle of clothes, a loose set of sweats and shirt along with undergarments. Lara had taken back some clothes she'd borrowed from Abby to change into but she'd probably prefer her own.

"Sure. Be right back," Abby replied, taking the clothes from the man. She was kind of surprised that Lara hadn't come back already. There wasn't any hot water available and even after being in the hot jungle a cold shower could only feel good for so long. The bathroom was just a few steps down the hallway, her place not exactly being spacious, and she paused before knocking on the door.

"Lara, it's Abby." She said, hearing Lara move at the sound of her voice. "Rodrigo and Juan just came back, they brought back a good bit from the crash sites. Jonah thought you might prefer your own clothes instead."

"Oh, thank you." Lara said, turning the water down a bit to talk. "Just set them there and I'll get them."

"Okay," Abby said, starting to set them down and leave as she heard a groan from the other side of the door. "Lara are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lara replied and this time Abby could here the tension in her voice. She sounded anything but fine. And if she was right and it had been Lara that had been bleeding all over her bar floor...

"I don't think I believe you." Abby said, debating with herself for a moment before pushing the door open. Lara was still in the shower, pulling the flimsy curtain she had up to cover her partly, and trying to protest her sudden intrusion. For a moment her eyes darted over to the sink, Abby following her gaze and seeing the pistol from before in easy reach. Then her eyes were drawn to the woman herself, in particular the large, dark bruise on her leg and then on down to the pile of clothes discarded on the floor, the gray shirt on top drawing her attention in particular as it was torn to scraps and soaked in blood.

"Oh my god," Abby whispered, stepping closer to the shower. Lara moved to the side at that, stepping closer to where her pistol lay as her eyes narrowed in mistrust. Abby was oblivious to all of that though, instead grabbing the shower curtain and ripping it from Lara's hands and letting her see the full extent of the damage.

"What the bloody hell?" Lara shouted as Abby looked her over, eyes wide in horror. The bruise on her leg was far worse than she had first thought, covering most of her thigh and seeming to wrap all the way around. Her ribs were bruised as well, almost the same blue-black as her leg, and there were numerous older wounds she could see, the worst of which was a burn scar on her abdomen. Lara's arms and legs were covered with numerous scratches, and her left arm and right foot both looked to have teeth marks in them from different animals.

"Turn around." Abby said, Lara looking at her as if she was speaking in Greek. "Turn around, let me see how bad your back is."

The steel in her voice must have convinced Lara, the woman turning slightly to show her. The sight nearly made her throw-up. The woman had been mauled, the entire upper half of her back was ripped apart, an ugly red mess that looked more like ground beef than a person. How the hell was she able to function with it like that?

"Dry off the best you can, I'll be back with the first aid kit in a minute." Abby said, turning to go get it. She had her own stash of medical supplies, and she could use some of the good alcohol as a disinfectant, so the only concern would be if she had enough bandages to wrap everything. And if she still remembered how to properly do so.

"Abby, there's no nee-" Lara started to say before Abby whirled back on her and cut her off.

"No need? No need to what? Bandage you up so your spine doesn't fall out?" Abby yelled, not able to believe the woman was trying to refuse help. "God, we should be taking you to a hospital, it's a miracle you're not dead already."

"I've heard that before." Lara muttered, getting Abby to look at her in a mixture of curiosity and horror. "Fine, do what you need to."

"Crazy," Abby muttered, as she stomped off. She went back to the bar first, grabbing the first alcohol she saw that had a high enough proof to work as a disinfectant. When she came back she found Jonah waiting for her, a nice, large, fully stocked med-kit in his hands.

"Thought you might need this." He said, offering the med-kit to her.

"You knew how bad off she was?" Abby asked, unable to believe it. How could he let her just go around like that?'

"I was there when it happened. That damn cat had nearly a minute to rip into her before I got the flare gun to her." Jonah said, squeezing the med-kit as he recalled it. He had been helpless, unable to get to her and not able to get a clear enough shot off to use the flare himself.

"You know what she did then? She got up and put three arrows into the jaguar, two in the chest, one through the eye. Then she helped lift the log blocking my way and dragged the jaguar over to where we made camp before letting me look at her back. I did the best I could but we didn't have the supplies."Jonah continued, Abby looking at him in shock. How the hell had she managed to draw a bow with her back like that?

"Lara is as tough and as stubborn as they come. There's no stopping her once her mind's set on something. So please, help patch her up as best you can." Jonah implored, hoping Abby could help her. He wasn't a doctor, and didn't have any medical training at all besides basic CPR. Abby though had mentioned that she had taken a few courses on emergency medicine while working on becoming a pilot, so hopefully she could do more.

"You are both crazy." Abby said, grabbing the med-kit and heading back to her bathroom to try and patch up Lara as best she could.

When she entered the bathroom she was slightly surprised to see the woman simply sitting on the closed toiler seat, now wearing the pair of black boxers briefs she'd brought her and her shirt held against her breasts to cover them. She had half expected the crazy Brit to have snuck off. "Turn so I can do your back. We'll start with it."

Nodding silently, Lara turned staring at the wall, lost in her own thoughts it appeared. Or just doing a really good job of ignoring her and pretending to be. Either worked. "This will probably hurt." Abby warned, dropping just a little bit of alcohol onto her back. Lara squirmed a bit and winced but that was it. Now sure it was safe to go on she used more, keeping a rag on the bottom of her back to catch the run off.

Contrary to popular belief alcohol wasn't actually the best option to clean a wound like this but as the water they had access to wasn't exactly the cleanest it was the best option she had. Pouring some on a clean rag she went over the wounds on the woman's back again, making sure to clean them of any dirt or debris that had gotten in them. It would be a small wonder as it was if Lara somehow avoided an infection.

Even when pressing down on the wounds Lara did little more than wince, making Abby wonder just how high her pain tolerance was. God knows this had to hurt like hell. "Okay that should be good, now we just need to wrap it."

Even the largest band-aids wouldn't cover the amount of area needed so they'd have to do it the old-fashioned way and wrap it. Which, as that meant she'd need to go around the front too, might be just a little awkward. "Okay, set that shirt aside for now."

Lara did so, still simply staring off into space. Abby moved in front of her, trying to remember just how to do this. It wasn't like it was common procedure to need to bandage someone's entire back. And she couldn't just wrap it over her chest like you would with a man. Or with herself if she was being honest, Lara being far endowed than she was.

"I think I'm actually disappointed," Abby said after nearly a minute of wrapping Lara in bandages. She didn't think she had done it textbook right but it looked to be working well enough.

"How so?" Lara asked, meeting Abby's eyes for the first time since she started treating her.

"I thought you would be all posh and British and get shy about the nudity. It's honestly disappointing how calm you are." Abby said, Lara actually giving a slight laugh at that.

"My best friend had no modesty and no sense of personal space. You can blame her." Lara said, a genuine smile coming to her face as she remembered the old days, before Trinity, before Yamatai.

"Heh, I think I'd like to meet her then," Abby said, wondering what kind of person it took to get Lara to smile like that by just thinking about them.

"Yeah..." Lara said softly, the smile falling from her face. Just like that the earlier emotion was gone, replaced by a nothingness that honestly scared Abby. The empty look that Lara had in her eyes was something she had only read about in stories.

The rest of the time bandaging her wounds passed in silence and by the end of it a good forty percent of the woman was wrapped up. Once again Abby couldn't help but wonder just how Lara had even been able to stand with her body in the shape it was in.

Standing once she was finished Lara rolled her shoulders, feeling how the bandages restricted her movement. It wasn't quite as bad a she had feared but it would slow her down a little. Nothing she couldn't compensate for though. "Thank you Abby." Lara said, pulling her sweat pants on, having already pulled her shirt on as soon Abby had finished with her back. Even for her there was only so long she was comfortable sitting around topless, especially with someone she didn't really know helping treat her.

"Your welcome. Please don't wrestle anymore jaguars."Abby said, putting what was left of the now severely depleted med-kit up.

"I'll try not to," Lara said with a slight laugh before leaving the bathroom.

"And don't forget to take those antibiotics first thing in the morning." Abby shouted after her, reminding Lara of perhaps the most important part. All the bandaging in the world wouldn't do any good if she went and got herself infected.

"Fucking crazy Brit." Abby muttered to herself, still not able to believe everything. How the hell was she that torn up and still able to kill a jaguar with a fucking bow and arrow? And why hadn't they used the pistols both her and Jonah carried, she suddenly realized. The way Jonah told the story it sounded like they hadn't even had them available to use so when and where had they gotten them?

* * *

Crouched on one knee in some bushes alongside a makeshift shed Lara observed her targets along the barrel of her rifle. These fools had no idea she was here, no idea that she had already taken out the four members of their crew who had been closer to the entrance of the dig sight. She wished she had come by sooner and been able to save the three workers who had already been killed but she had been in time to save the kid, and she was in time to save these people.

It had been simple luck that had led her here, having woken up at dawn and deciding to look around the village while Jonah and Abby slept. Whether that was in separate beds or not she wasn't sure and wasn't going to check. An argument between two locals had led her to Nomar, who had been kind enough to point her to his HR department. That in turn had led her out here, looking for a group of outsiders who were plundering some ruins.

Before heading into the jungle she had returned to Abby's and picked up her assault rifle from one of the containers that had been salvaged, the trusty gun having served her well since Kitezh and during her hunt of Trinity's various cells across South America. At first she had wondered if it was Trinity but these men were far to sloppy to be part of that group. They might well have taken a child for labor as well but they wouldn't have given him a chance to escape like these guys had.

She had to admit that she was disappointed as she took them out one by one, not because of the enemy she was hunting but because these didn't appear to be the ruins she had been hoping for. Altruism had only been part of her motive in coming out here, she had been hoping to find another lead to follow.

Still she would be able to save the rest of the people held captive here and that was worth it. Flipping the sight on her rifle into position she took aim at the lead man's head, intending on taking him out first as he was the only one with a gun at the ready.

_Pop-pop, pop-pop, pop-pop._

Two bullets to the leader's head, two into the chest of each of the men near him. Turning with her knee as an axis point she fired two rounds into the chest of the fourth man, killing him while he was still wondering what had happened and reaching for his gun. Pausing she waited to see if there were any she had missed, standing up once it became clear that was it.

Ignoring the captives for a moment she looked over the downed men, firing a round each into the head of the ones she'd shot in the chest to make sure they were dead. Being shot in the leg by a Trinity soldier she'd thought she'd already killed in Argentina had taught her to make certain her enemies were dead.

"You're safe now. You can return home." Lara said, speaking in flawless Spanish to the locals she had saved. They looked terrified of her, which she understood. They probably should be.

Ignoring them she took a quick look around the dig site, hoping to find some information that could actually help her. There wasn't anything of use though, and definitely nothing here worth the lives these men had taken. At least they had some ammo that she was able to restock from.

It was as she was leaving that luck finally smiled on her, as she heard someone approaching from the village. Blending into a vine covered wall she waited to see who it was, pleasantly surprised to see Nomar heading to the dig site, a pistol at his side but not seeming particularly worried. Maybe he had information that would prove useful.

Stepping out from the wall the instant he crossed in front of her, Lara tore the pistol from his holster while kicking the back of his knee in, sending him tumbling to the ground. "You're a little late to warn your partners."

"You, you were the bitch looking for work. I figured they'd have you tied to a stake and begging for them to stop by now." Nomar spat out, glaring at Lara. Who did this bitch think she was? When his boys got here they would rip her apart.

Lara's eyes narrowed at that, feeling her anger rise. Looking over the revolver she'd taken to make sure it wouldn't blow up in her hand she quickly aimed and put a bullet into Nomar's knee.

"Ah!! Fuck!!! You bitch!!" Nomar yelled, clutching at his knee. He would kill her for this. "When my boys get he-"

"Your 'boys' are dead." Lara cut in, Nomar stopping his yelling as he heard that. "And unless you want to join them you'll tell me what I want to know."

"I don't believe you." Nomar said, only to shut up when Lara pointed the revolver at his remaining knee. "Ok, ok, what do you want to know?"

"I'm looking for ruins, large ones. Mayan, possibly look like Incan." Lara said, keeping the gun trained on the man in front of her.

"What the fuck d-" Nomar started, before changing pace as Lara cocked the hammer back on his revolver. "Uh, ruins yeah, like a temple right?"

Receiving a nod to go on Nomar continued, "There's a big temple just north of village. I looked inside once and there's only one room. Nothing of value. But it's huge."

"Sounds like what I'm looking for," Lara muttered, mostly to herself. If it was a large temple but only had one room then it was likely that there were hidden rooms, which sounded exactly like the kind of lead she needed.

Having got the information she needed, Lara raised the pistol once more. "No! I hel-"BANG! Tossing the revolver on the ground beside the dead man Lara headed for the temple he had told her about. With any luck this would put her ahead and Trinity and one step closer to stopping Dominguez.

* * *

This was getting weird. When Jonah had told her that Lara was at the temple she had mostly just been shocked that Lara had been able to get up out of bed on her own. Then when they'd arrived and saw that she'd broken the mural she'd been pissed before realizing just how much more of the temple there was.

Jonah and herself had stayed and looked around the temple while Lara had already headed off to the one they could see in the distance. It was then that things had gotten weird. She heard parts of the conversation Lara and Jonah were having, something about a group called Trinity already being here, a need to avoid or beat them or something, and then Lara describing what sounded an awful lot like a monster from the stories they told to keep kids from wandering into the jungle.

But she had described the Yaaxil perfectly, and it didn't seem like Lara had any knowledge of them before. And even down in the lower level of the temple they had been able to hear the gunfire. Well the most recent burst anyways, now that she thought of it there might have been earlier shots fired as well. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she missed Jonah telling Lara where they were, not snapping out of it until Lara was walking down the stairs into the room.

"This looks like what I saw on the mural, the way to the hidden city must be through here." Lara said, moving alongside Jonah to examine the jaguar shaped entrance.

"Umm, Lara.. You ok?" Jonah asked, pointing to her chest when she didn't seem to realize what he meant.

"Oh. It's not mine." Lara said, before turning her attention to the ruins.

It wasn't hers'? That was all she had to say? The woman had come down the stairs with a damn assault rifle in her hands, and wearing a flak jacket over an outfit that otherwise looked like the one she had on the day before, just in a different color. Oh, and said flak jacket had blood splattered across the side of it.

"I took it off one of Trinity's soldiers. Since they didn't find mine from the plane." Lara continued, talking conversationally with Jonah as if this was just another day at the office for them. "They're out in force, or were at least, until something started tearing them apart."

"I was hoping there wouldn't be monsters this time," Jonah said as he let out a sigh. It had been too much to hope for, ancient artifacts of power and monsters went hand in hand.

Lara actually laughed at that, and that was what did it for Abby. "Who the hell are you people?! And what is going on?!" Abby yelled, both Lara and Jonah turning to her in surprise almost like they had forgotten she was there.

"Abby, it's..." Lara started before realizing she didn't really have a way to continue. On Yamatai everyone could see what was happening, whether they believed it or not, and at Kitezh there hadn't been a need to explain. And since then they had done well at keeping locals from knowing what was really going on between them and Trinity. Until now at least.

"Lara, why don't you go on ahead. I'll handle the explaining." Jonah offered, knowing that Lara didn't want to delay any longer. And that she wasn't exactly the best option to do this anyways.

"Are you sure? This is just part of larger series of tests. I don't know how far away it'll take me." Lara said, hesitant to leave Jonah here with Trinity out in force. Sure the soldiers in the immediate area had been taken care of but there always seemed to be more.

"Go. You're the ancient ruins person and I'm the people person. I'll be fine."Jonah said, giving Lara a reassuring smile that finally convinced her.

"Ok, then." Lara replied, trusting Jonah. Of course as soon as she stepped into the jaguar's mouth her way back ended up getting cut off. Because of course it would. But honestly that was fine, it was probably better for Jonah to be back there, helping calm down Abby. And it would be safer, because if the rest of this trip had been any indication then these Trials weren't likely to be something simple and safe.

* * *

Hours later Abby was back at her bar, nursing the strongest drink she had. Jonah had explained things to her, that there was some private army trying to loot ancient artifacts. That he and Lara had run into them several times before and that they were the type to kill anyone that got in their way. That Lara was determined to stop them and apparently plenty capable of doing so.

It was just so hard to believe. And it even felt like he had left things out, although what he could be leaving out of a story already that crazy was hard to imagine. That hadn't been what led her to drink though, no that had been her own damn curiosity that had caused that. She had wanted to see for herself, so she had followed Lara's path backwards, which was surprisingly easy to do all things considered. A white woman running around the outskirts of town with an assault rifle tended to get noticed.

What she had found though was a nightmare. Soldiers, Trinity she would guess, some in full military attire, some dressed like locals, but all well armed. And they had been slaughtered. There were men practically ripped in half, with limbs torn off and scattered across the jungle. Now she realized why Lara had asked about the Yaaxil, because there was no way that whatever had done that was human.

That was true for only about half the soldiers though, the rest had died in much different ways. You could almost say it was a more peaceful way given that they hadn't seemed to have seen it coming. There were men with their throats sliced open, men with that had arrows shot through there head, there were even some that looked to have died of broken necks or by strangulation. Hell, she had even seen one that had somehow been pulled into a tree and hung from it's branches. Wished like hell that she could un-see it too.

She had a strong suspicion that those men had all died by Lara's hand. And that terrified her. What kind of woman could kill that many people so easily and then just talk with Jonah about old ruins like it was nothing? And what kind of man was Jonah that he was friends with her, because he sure as hell seemed to know what she was capable of. So yeah, she had a few reasons to drink.

"Abby, Abby!" A man called from the front of her bar, Abby turning to see Marcos rushing to her, his son trailing behind him. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"What?" Abby asked sharply, not having any idea what was going on. "Thank you for what?"

"For sending that woman. She saved Pablo. And Rosita, and Omar, and Antony." Marcos continued, Abby just looking at him in complete confusion.

"What? Do you mean Lara? What did she do?" Abby asked, piecing together what was going on. The people he named had all been working for Nomar last she'd heard. He didn't pay for shit but they weren't in any danger as far as she'd known.

"You didn't....? But I thought you had asked her..." Marcos replied before trailing off. He had thought that because they had been staying with Abby that it was her that asked them to help, maybe even had brought them here for that reason. "Well anyways, tell her thanks for me. And Pablo, she saved him."

"Saved him from what? Nomar?" Abby asked, still not entirely sure on that part.

"Nomar's crew started killing everyone." Marcos told her, sobering Abby up in a hurry and getting her to sit much straighter. "Andre helped Pablo escape and so they shot him. Then they started killing everyone. Until, Lara, right? Yeah, until she showed. She killed all Nomar's guys and set them free."

He had heard the story first hand from them, having headed to the dig site to see for himself after Pablo had returned. It had been hard to believe what he'd seen but it wasn't anything the bastards hadn't earned. He only wished Andre and the others could have been saved as well.

"Well shit," Abby said, not knowing what else to say. Grabbing another glass she poured Marcos a drink before pulling another for herself. That feeling she'd had when Lara had first walked into her bar had been spot on, the woman was dangerous, far more so than she would have initially believed. Recalling the empty eyes she'd seen while bandaging Lara up she shuddered, suddenly able to picture them behind an assault rifle that she was on the wrong end of. They weren't her enemy Abby reminded herself, and god help her she would everything in her power to make sure that remained the case.


End file.
